Conventionally, in a mobile communication network represented by an LTE (Long Term Evolution), if a measurement result of a signal received from a source cell and a target cell satisfies a predetermined condition over a constant period, transition from the source cell to the target cell (cell selection or a handover) is performed. Such a process is performed assuming that the measurement of the received signal is performed at constant intervals (for example, 3GPP Technical Specification “TS36.304 V12.1.0”).
In recent years, there is proposed a switching process (a network selection or a traffic steering) of switching a standby target or a connection target between a mobile communication network and a wireless LAN if at least a part of a coverage area of the wireless LAN overlaps a coverage area of the mobile communication network. Specifically, the switching process is performed on the basis of whether or not first information at a mobile communication network side satisfies a first condition and second information at a wireless LAN side satisfies a second condition.
Here, the first information at the mobile communication network side is a measurement result (RSRPmeas) of a signal level of a received signal (RSRP: Reference Signal Received Power) and a measurement result (RSRQmeas) of a signal quality of a received signal (RSRQ: Reference Signal Received Quality), for example. The second information at the wireless LAN side is a channel utilization value of the wireless LAN, a backhaul value of the wireless LAN, a signal level of the received signal (RCPI; Received Channel Power Indicator), and a noise level of the received signal (RSNI; Received Signal Noise Indicator), for example.